New Team 7
by ssg4predater
Summary: find out what happens in the adventures the new team 7,you know it'll be interesting when theres a vampire and uchiha put together./ i suck at summarys i know lol
1. Chapter 1Prologue

This is my first story ,I hope you enjoy it.

Sasuke Uchiha, War Hero of The Leaf, Master of The Sharingan, Leader of The Uchiha Clan(Albeit small)was bored. He is waiting for his brats at the Training Field and they are late. Standing in his jonin outfit(picture him wearing what kakashi does), one hand in his pocket and eyes closed.

Its surprising he's here in the first place looking back on it, 17 years ago he was trying to destroy the Leaf but after his talk with the previous Hokages he decided to protect it and helped to defeat Madara Uchiha his Ancestor, Naruto the 6th hokage and his best friend(but he would never admit it if it killed him) was able to get 1 year of probation, with the help of his sensei Kakashi and now Wife for 13years Sakura was able to get most of the villages trust back , but there will always be those who resent the Uchiha after what happened.

Back to where we started he's been waiting for thirty minutes for his squad ,its his first and they are making a bad first impression, They are neji uzumaki(name after his dead 2nd cousin), Who is also his godson, Then there's Moka Akashiya(Sasuke does'nt know much about her but her grades were all average), And finally but not least his very own son and youngest Sasuke Uchiha Jr.(named by Sakura ) who he is going to kill later for being late.

Sensing a presence Sasuke open his eyes and his little clone was right in front of him , and by clone he means Sasuke Jr. he looks exactly like he did when he was twelve, He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt under a white jacket(open)and long pants. Even though he looks like him Jr acts nothing like Sasuke, He's very cheerful with a constant smile on his face, but serious when the time is needed and sadly he's a prankster on Naruto's level.

"hey Dad, sorry im late I had a little detour to take care of" Jr. said with his mischievous smile.

"Hn, don't let it happen again" said Sasuke with a stoic face

Ok bu- UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAA" Jr. was cut off by a yelling Neji covered in ramen. Neji had is the son of Naruto and Hinata, he has Hinatas pale skin Naruto blue eyes(but they turn white with byakugan)he has Naruto's hair but is strict to the bone, always following the rules (probably from the hyuuga side),which in turn makes him the prime target of Sasuke's pranks.

Running at full speed at Jr. he leaps pulling his arm back ready to attack, Jr. just steps one foot to side and neji goes face first into a tree behind them,sliding down the tree he hits the ground rubbing his now red face groaning, neji gets up and yells"you idiot you made me late and ruined my breakfast!"Jr. just walks over over to him while laughing and picks up one of the noodles from Neji's shoulder and eats it"nope still good HAHAHAHA-guuh HEY!"Jr. yelled after getting punched in the gut.

"ENOUGH! You two are giving me a headache"Sasuke said in loud annoyed voice, successfully shutting up both of them. Now only one left.

"SORRY IM LATE"A pink haired girl yelled while jogging over here" Im guessing that's Moka"thought Sasuke

She slowed down as she got closer"sorry im late my anemia acted up a little on the way here"She said sadly."Its no problem at all right,don't worry"Said a smiling Jr."The hell gives you the right to say that,you were'nt the one waiting"thought Sasuke."hn anyway now since we are all here ,introduce yourselfs ." I am Sasuke Uchihai I've never liked much and I hate annoying disobedient children"he said the last part glaring at Neji and Jr."I don't have any dreams as of now and I I train as a hobbie, now you girl you next"Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Okay im Moka Akashiya ,im twelve years old,I like blood, I hate it that people always pick on me for being a vampire I-Wait WHAT!?"Jr. interrupted "What do you mean you're a vampire!?Jr. said" I mean im a vampire see" she opened her mouth to show her fangs. The three boys looked at them closely ,Jr poked one and cut his finger"Ouch"he yelled, wagged and suck his finger for a second"The taste, it was amazing even if it was just a drop, can I have more" said a giddy Moka "No I think you've tasted enough of my son" sasuke said "Anyways now with that interesting piece of information why don't you continue with your introduction"Sasuke said in a curious voice

"well I don't really have any hobbies and I guess is a dream could be for people to accept me and be my friend"Moka said 'We'll be your friend Moka, " Jr. said "Yeah besides what type of teammates would we be if we did'nt"Neji said in a matter of fact voice."Really oh thank you thank you guys"Moka said beamingly " I finally wont be alone" Moka thought

"Neji you next" Sasuke said

I'm Neji Uzumaki , I've just turned 13 , I like ramen and training with my father, I hate pranksters and idiots who can't follow simple rules"He said the last part staring at Jr."…My hobby is helping my father get done with paper work and training, my dream is to be able to protect my loved ones."Neji said in a calm voice

"Alright your turn Sasuke"His father told him

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twelve years old, I like tomato's, parties, a challenging opponent and swords. I hate people that like me or anyone else for just looks or weak people who talk big. My hobbies are pranking and training, my dream is to beat you dad, but I'll start with big bro"jr. said with a big grin

"Hn" Sasuke could'nt help but smirk at his son's dream. "Alright now since the introductions are over, Lets get started" Sasuke said in relieved voice."uhh start what sensei"Moka said curiously? "The test of course" Sasuke said while taking out two bells."We have to take the bells but the person who does'nt get one gets thrown back in the academy, right dad."jr. said."correct"Sasuke said"hn figures"Jr. mumbled.

"Alright….start "Sasuke said and they all went in the forest.

"Alright we're going to need to put aside the part of their only being two bells and work together okay guys, I know you you hate each other but we wont be able to do this alone"Moka said to the two boys next to her "fine but I don't like it"Jr. said grudgingly "feelings mutual" Neji said as they were walking "ok here's the plan"Jr whispered as huddled together.

"Alright now all we need to do get him here- uhh Moka whys your rosary glowing(the rosary is very big for one its all silver except for the middle where there's a red slit eye )"Jr. said as the eye piece of the rosary glowed red.

"Good question, maybe its telling you im here" said a voice from behind, they all turned around and there was Sasuke sensei. "Hey guys" Sasuke said while smirking.


	2. Chapter 2 Pass or Fail

This is normal, _This is thought._ I donot own Naruto or Rosairo + story will mostly be in the Povs of the characters.

Moka's Pov

"Hey guys"said sensei staring at us" _When did he get behind us?" _ I looked at Sasuke and Neji and both looked just as surprised as Me "_Duck"_ I ducked just in time to see my teammates do the same to dodging kunai, hearing one go over my head half a second later." _I don't have time to think about where that voice came from" _ I thought to myself while looking back at sensei.

"Alright you guys remember the plan!?"Sasuke said loudly, Neji and I nodded

"Go!" Sasuke yelled .We scattered to where Im in front of Sensei with Neji and Sasuke on the opposite sides of each other. Sensei just stood there looking like he was about to fall asleep" Oh so your finally making your move huh" Sensei said in a bored tone.

Neji made the first move" Shadow clone jutsu" he said and a poofs a smoke and now there were ten of him. Neji ran at Sensei with his clones, Most ran but three of the Neji's jumped in the air. Sensei just stood there never moving a single step, yet he was dodging every hit. He finally attacked by grabbing one of the Neji's fist, spun around and tossed him at three of of the ones trying to get him from the air, successfully destroying four of his clones, But the rest of the six rushed him from behind. Sensei turned around and had the fire seal ready, Sasuke jumped in front of the Nejis with his own fire seal "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" They said in sync. Sensei's overcame Sasukes quickly,blasting him back into a tree ,he was in pretty bad shape, "_ I wish I could help him but I can't ruin the plan"_ I thought as I jumped in the air above Sensei. With the distraction Sasuke gave Neji was able to surround Sensei, all of them kicking him in the air from the ground. I gathered chakra in my leg and kicked Sensei as hard as I could, Sending him into the ground, making a nice sized dust cloud.

I landed with a slight tap on the ground looking at the cloud of dust, I was suddenly kicked from behind, sending me flying into a neji clone destroying it in the process."Owww" I groaned as I got back up I looked back where I was standing and there was Sensei, standing without a scratch like I never hit him. I looked back where the dust cloud was and there was a log" _substitution _"

"Hn you almost had me there" Sensei said with a smirk. He disappeared ," Sadly for you, it'll be a lot harder than that" I heard sensei whisper behind me, as I turned around I saw 4 clouds of white smoke poof out and the Neji struggling in Sensei's grip, I ran at him but then got kicked in the stomach and sent flying about ten feet away by Sensei" damn it" I mumbled getting up, And started looking for an opening.

Neji's Pov

"Gah" I gasped as I felt the air get sucked from my body and watched my teammate go flying

" Gentle fist art: One body blow" I barely mumbled as chakra shot out the front of my body, pushing my Sensei a good 5 feet away. "Alright time for a change of strategy" I said to myself as I saw Moka get up from the ground. " Moka grab Sasuke and get back" I yelled to my pink haired teammate.

She put Sasuke's arm and put it around her and jumped away.

"So what's so destructive that they had to get away so quickly hmm?" Sensei said with a hint of curiosity." You'll get to see right now" I said with a low tone in my voice.

Gathering my chakra " Gentle fist art: Massive Rotation" I mumbled I started spinning as fast as I could, the rotation started and with focus I expanded it as fast I could making it cover a radius of 25feet in half of a second it ,shredding anything in it's radius. The jutsu faded just as fast as it started " I wonder if I got him" I said panting, barely standing. Looking around, All that was left was dirt and some shredded wood remains from the trees. I could sense Moka coming back, she walked up next to me with sasuke still passed out.

Moka Pov

"WOOOAHHH" I said in awe as I saw the dirt crater from a nearby tree_" I better get over there and see if Neji's ok"_

Jumping down from the closest tree, I walked over to him with Sasuke still unconscious so I can't ask him if he thinks if Sensei could've gotten away from that. " _i hope sensei's not to badly,wake up already Sasuke"_i thought to myself looking at Sasuke

"So where's Sensei, Neji ?"I asked. "Probably got sent flying into the forest somewhere, come we ha- GAHHHH" neji said as he got uppercut by Sensei bursting out of the ground knocking him out. " Oh the irony" Sensei said chuckling ."But but How!?" I said flabbergasted "knowing some earth style can save your life at times, and its not that hard learning it with the sharingan."Sensei said

" honestly I'm not surprised at all " said a weak voice next to me." Sasuke your awake" I said still shocked by what sensei did." Yeah sorry about that haha, but don't worry im here to stay this time" he said standing straight.

"Got any idea's ?" he asked looking at me. I unconsciously touched my rosary " No none at all, sorry". He didn't look convinced " Alright then we'll just have to improvise" He said looking back at Sensei.

"Give me a distraction I got an idea." he whispered to me. "Okay but hopefully this one will work." I whispered back. " Hopefully this plan your whispering about will work better than the first." Sensei said loudly from where he stood 13feet away.

" Go!" Sasuke yelled. I ran as fast as could at sensei, throwing five kunai while sprinting, sensei dodged them like they weren't moving at all but by the time he did I was already in the air in front of him I quickly did two kicks aimed at his head he blocked with his left arm and punched with his right, I crouched when I landed dodging his punch and countering with a kick to his stomach sending him a good four feet away. " Dancing leaf shadow " Sasuke said as he appeared below Sensei and kicked him in fifteen feet in the air " Inferno style: Blazing fireball" sasuke said shooting out a fireball similar to the first two except it was a much deeper red._" What's inferno style, I've never heard of it before"_ I thought to myself. Even Sensei had a surprised face as he did his" Fire Style: Great fireball jutsu " Sensei said as a fire ball that made Sasuke's look small …but Sasuke's just burned right threw sensei's. As it got closer to him Sensei drew his chokuto and said " Chidori stream " his blade glowed blue with electricity going threw it. He then cut the fire ball in half and landed with a light tap.

"No no way , he did so easily?" Sasuke said in a shocked voice . "Sasuke we can't give up yet, we still have a chance." I said trying to convince myself as much as him" What was that inferno style you used earlier and can you use it again?" I asked Sasuke . Sasuke took a deep breath calming himself and said" it's a stronger type of fire style I made by concentrating the chakra compacting it and then vibrating it making it come out much hotter than it would be possibe before, And to answer your other question, no it uses way to much chakra for me right now, I'm almost drained as it is.

"Very impressive you three have done much better than I thought you would but I think its time for me to end this"he said. Then he became a blur , before I knew Sasuke was in front of me and got hit sending him flying into me sending us both into a tree twenty feet away from where we were standing. I was in a sitting position my back against the trees Sasuke on top of me his arms on either side of me keeping him up.

"Owwww" Sasuke said I got up and helped lift him but he fell back down but while fall trying to regain balance he grabbed my rosary… it snapped off.

BOOOOOOM purple energy shot from me into the heavens

Sasuke Sensei Pov

What's this power I've never felt it before putting my arm to stop the hurricane like winds interfering with my sight. I watched as Moka's hair changed from pink to sliver, her dark green eyes turned red and pupils being slit, her canines growing longer. Finally the air calmed down and the energy shooting from her body stopped"_ but her aura changed from before, I can feel the power from here. What the hell just happened"_ I thought to myself.

"So I was awakened for something as pitiful as a test, ridiculous" Moka yawned out. " So I'm guessing that rosary is a limiter?" I asked Moka."Not just a Limiter, it also traps me in my body and lets the other Moka the one you know, control it, but I can still feel, see, smell, and taste as if I were in control of it, I honestly don't mind much considering what would happen if I was out too long." she told me in a bored tone." And what would if you were?" I asked

" None of your concern human, now are we going fight or should I go back to sleep?" Moka said In a slight annoyed but very arrogant voice. " Hn bring it on then "I said while activating my sharingan.

She then Rushed Me.

Sasuke Uchiha Jr. Pov

"_No way I pasted out again, I gotta help Moka."_I thought barely opening my eyes. I saw Dad fighting a girl with silver hair I looked closer "_No way is that Moka what happened to her?"I looked at the rosary still in my hand" Wait maybe this is why she transform, well guess I can't complain since she's able to fight dad alone, but I can't help but be a little jealous but I gotta try to help her" _i thought putting they rosary in my back pocket."_I don't have much chakra but I have to try this" _thought "grrrrrr"I growled as I gathered whats left of my chakra.

No ones Pov

Sasuke dodged one of her kicks it a tree making its entire upper half go flying twenty feet away"_That was close!"_sasuke thought while dodging more of her kicks."_Well he is good at dodging i'll give him that, but there's no way im going to lose to a human!"_ Moka thought while attacking and looking for an opening.

"There" Sasuke was kick sent flying threw a few tree's .He got back up and wiped away the blood now coming out of his mouth by the time looked up she was already there in front of him about to kick, he would easily be able to dodge the attack but then "Moka move!"Jr.'s voice said she jumped to the side following the instruction and where she was before was Jr. with lightning in his hand"CHIDORI!" he yelled as he thrust the attack at his father,Sasuke just in time grabbed his son's arm above the chidori, both sliding as Jr. tried to get the attack to connect, Sasuke then threw Jr. into a tree using his own momentum against him.

Moka was about to rush but then stopped and smirked" I guess my job is done." she said.

Sasuke was confused he looked down where the bells were tied on his pants…. they were gone."_How,when,wait was it when?"_

Flash back

"CHIDORI!" Jr. thrust his right hand with chidori at him and with his left took the bells.

End of Flash back

Sasuke turned around to see his son standing up with the bells in his left hand"We win" he said with a goofy grin. "Stop grinning like a moron, I did most of the work."Moka said in an almost happy voice." Sorry but I can't help it, im so excited i can finally start catching up."Jr. said excited "Oh and here I think this is yours." he grabbed the rosary from his pocket" I held on to it for you so it didn't get lost." Moka took the rosary"Don't get the wrong idea I only helped you guys because the other Moka wanted to pass so badly, I honestly don't care what happened or what will happen to you idiots." "I can honestly say I'm not surprised but don't worry as long as you don't kill us your fine in my book and hey you might end up liking us idiots after awhile."

"Well before I leave I wanted to do something"she walked up to Jr. and bit his throat."AHh ow ow ow that hurt, next time at least warn me!" Jr. yelled "Your bloods good." Moka said and clipped the rosary back on. She turned back to what she looked like before the rosary came off and would have fallen to the ground had Jr. not caught her. " So now what dad both of my teammates are unconscious" Jr. said in bored voice.

"Well today was surprising to say the least, have fun waiting for the team to wake up." and with that Sasuke disappeared ."Hey get back here you should have to wait to GRRR!"Jr. said annoyed.

"_well guess its just us three now."_Jr. thought to himself. Neji was the first to wake up, he left soon after before his dad sent the anbu looking for him.

"Well just Moka now" Jr. said to himself" Huh, Sasuke where's the others?" Moka said"Oh they went home ,im only here to wait for you to wake up."Jr. said like matter of fact."Oh uh thank you."Moka said shyly while blushing" No problem any ways I gotta get home, I can walk you to yours first if you want?" Jr. said "I'd like that a lot." Moka said smiling.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they got to her home" nice house er castle, whatever it is."Jr, said staring at it in wonder like wonder how the hell he didn't notice it before." Its my fathers he's really rich."Moka said "Okay I guess this is it then see you tomorrow I guess." Jr. said awkwardly ."yeah" moka said, she started to walk towards the mansion, then ran back kissed his cheek and said" Thanks for waiting." before running into her house.

"Yeah no problem." he said even though she was already gone.

He got home his mom then appeared out of no where and screamed"WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT"then punch his head "Sorry mom I wa- he was waiting for his teammate to wake up before coming home"Jr. started but then got cut off by Sasuke."Oh…well don't let it happen again."his mom said and walked . walked up the stairs and into his room for a long awaited good nights sleep.

Please review and if you have any idea's feel free to share.


	3. Chapter 3 First Real mission

I do not own Naruto or Rosairo Vampire and hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is normal,_this is thought._

Sasuke Jr. Pov

Hearing the door, waking me up, I kept my eyes closed pretending I was still asleep. "Wake brother ,mom says breakfast is almost ready." My eight year old little sister Sazuki told me while banging my chest, trying to wake up."Ufff fine I'm up I'm up." I said getting up putting my hands up, surrending. I look at the clock up on my wall in front of the door" _Ten already huh, seems like I slept a little longer than I thought. "_I thought scratching the back of my head.

Being fully up I told my sister to leave, so I can get dressed," Alright but you better not go to sleep." she said obviously not believing me but she left. Picking out one of my many identical black T shirts and pants, i put them on and headed downstairs. I saw Sazuki already in the kitchen sitting down food in her mouth, "_she looks so cute_." I thought to myself, thinking about it she looks a lot like the pictures of mom minus the black hair.

I picked a plate from the cabinet, filled it up with scrambled eggs and bacon and sat down across from my dear little sister." Brother can we train today, its boring with Itachi out on that mission"Sazuki asked me in an whiney and bored voice," Sorry sweety." My mother said coming in the kitchen" But your Older Brother has his tenth mission today" Mom said kindly" Morning Mom and she's right I will have today after uncle Naruto gives me one and hopefully this one won't be a boring D or C one" I said wishfully.

"Awww but we haven't done any training since you became a Genin a week ago and I learned how to activate my sharingan now too." She said sadly, reminding me of that night two years ago, when that crazy ninja snuck in at night and tried to murder us it, it was just bad luck he found her room first, Dad killed him before he could do anything but the trauma awakened Sazuki's sharingan. She has only been able to use when she got mad or scared well it seems till now." Wow really that's awesome and I'll train with you when I get back, I promise." I told her astonished that she already learned how to use the sharingan"_ Man I'm the only one now without sharingan now ." _I thought.

"_Dad says sharingans a curse and be happy I don't have it but I don't see what's wrong it." _I thought to myself." Alright I'm heading out." I said finishing my plate. I grab my favorite white jacket from the couch and left.

Neji Pov

Waking up at 10 I got up and dressed myself in a orange shirt and blue pants" I gotta remember to get a new alarm for that clock." I told myself.

I got downstairs, Went in the kitchen and got some ramen from the fridge, put it in the microwave and started waiting in my thoughts." Seems I'm the only one home again, I guess Kimi is still on that black ops mission, she better not get herself killed. Dads probably already at hokage tower and Mo-Grrr" I growled out the last part, making a fist and glaring unconsciously. "Neji what did I tell you about making that face, stop it or your face will stay that way." his Mom told him a foot away." Mom how are yo-BEEEEP BEEEP" the timer cut him off making look at it in reaction, looking back where his mom was nothing, she was never there" I must have imagined her" I sadly mumbled to myself.

Finishing my food I left towards the Tower.

Moka Pov

Talking to my little sister at the in the kitchen at the table while eating. She was complaining about how boring and easy the academy is." They should just promote me to genin, no chunin already, the academy is just a waste of my time."she said obviously annoyed." Don't worry, you'll be tested next year and I'm you'll pass." I said to hopefully calm her younger sister down.

"Moka you should leave now before your late again" I heard my Dads voice say across the hall." Alright you heard Daddy I got to go, see you when I get back Kokoa."I said told my sister while getting up to leave." Yeah well hurry up and go unless you want to be late." Kokoa told while I headed out.

As I was walking people were staring at me like I had a disease , as usually. I started to walk faster as I heard their whisper's "hey its that thing again, get the kids inside, Uck look at it walking around like a normal person." I heard multiple people say." Hey freak why don't you go and die in a hole dumb bitch." A boy said with venom in his voice as he walked in front of me, it looked like he was about to attack until a voice from behind him distracted him." I'm sorry but she'd be late if she were went in a hole and the only dumb bitch here is you." Both of us looking in the direction of the voice, was Sasuke." Uchiha what are you doing here, your just as bad as her ,neither of you should have been born." The boy said with anger in his voice." What gives you the right to choose if a person should be born and your wrong when you said I'm just as bad as her, I'm much worse . You see she would just endure your unjustified insults, Me I'll tear you to pieces if you push me, which you are coming dangerously close to."Sasuke said in a low angered voice. The boy ran away and while running yelled" You Uchiha's are demons go back to hell where you belong".

" Hn I've heard worse." he mumbled to himself." Are you okay?" he asked me." Yes, but why do so many people hate me I've never even met them and why do they hate you, I mean your always so nice?" I asked. "_People are afraid of what they don't understand."_ I heard the Inner Moka say in my head.

" A lot of people fear what they don't understand and refuse to try too, so instead of learning about they think something's wrong with it and fear it. But I guess they have a reason to hate me." He said the last part in a sad tone." Why- sorry I shouldn't ask you've already helped enough." I said " I'll tell you later its not something I want to think about before a mission, besides I bet Dad and Neji will get mad if take to much longer haha."he told me with a smile on his face. "_How can he be smiling after what just this human is puzzling" _inner Moka said. As we started walking I couldn't help but look at him and think about how tasty his blood was" If you want to drink my blood, go ahead, I can feel you staring" he said casually.

"Really, oh thank you." I said before tasting his amazing blood.

Sasuke Jr. Pov

"_ow ow"_I thought as Moka bit me, the pain numbed quickly but I could feel the blood leaving me. She let go and licked the bite wound shut so I didn't bleed more, it kind of tickled.

I saw blond spikey hair in the crowd while walking "Hey Neji that you." I yelled. The hair stopped, being Neji, we sped up to catch up to him. " Hey killjoy what's up" I greeted him "Not now Sasuke I'm not in the mood for our daily fights." He told me. "Hi Neji is something wrong?" Moka asked kindly" Its nothing for you to worry about." He said politely." Your Mom?" I asked before Moka could ask another question." Yeah" he replied. "Huh?"Moka said while looking confused." Don't worry Moka we'll tell you soon…or later." I told her." Alright but if something's wrong you guys can tell me we're a team after all." Moka stated.

We say anything else until we got to the Tower.

I knocked "Come in" I opened the door and we all walked to a Naruto doing paper work. " Hokage" We all said. "Oh come on you guys don't need to be all formal with me guys." Naruto said nonchalantly." Now since you sensei is out on another mission I can give you guys a much tougher mission then your norm without his nagging, if you guys want one of course?" he told us "Yes finally" I shouted in joy punching the air.

"It's a B rank, there's a good sized town near the Leaf village called Akuryo, one of its citizens has given a request What request." I interrupted." I was getting there . Anyway he says that strange creatures have been attacking them and he wants you to get rid of the problem." Naruto said.

" Doesn't sound that tough." I said. " Well we don't know what the creatures are so it could be much harder than you think."Moka said. "Smart girl, well get going guys." Naruto said. With that we left for the village gate after getting the location of the town.

"Ya know I've never notice how big this gate is until now" I said staring in aw at the gate." Yeah I guess it is pretty spectacular." Moka said as we walked out of the village.

Neji Pov

" _Dang it I have to keep it together and put this thoughts behind me at least until the missions over."_ I told myself as we jumped threw the tree's. It took us about two hours to get to the town, it looked pretty normal if you asked me. "Neji" Sasuke said." On it Byakugan…It doesn't seem like there are any strange creatures around at least at the moment." I told him." Alright lets go down there and start asking around."

We went in the closest bar Sasuke went right and Moka left, leaving me the bartender.

"So I heard some strange things have been happening lately." I said casually to the bartender, she was a light blonde and looked about twenty five." Depending on who you are." she said," What if I was someone wanting to help." I replied." Then I'd give you friendly advice and tell you to leave now, they'll be able to smell you and know you're an outsider and with that headband you got now there." She said in an almost scared voice." Thank you but I think I'll be fine." I told her a little arrogantly and started to walk away." Wait if you really are going to stay, they come at night so they most travelers are gone. she said in a voice tinted in fear. " But if you do stay they'll blame us and punish us so please don't fail or just leave.:"she said in a terrified voice. " I didn't plan on it." I told her with a reassuring smile and went outside.

"Find out anything because we got nothing?" Sasuke asked. "Yes it seems the creatures are smart enough to threaten the people into not talking and they also only come out at night for a less public attack." I said in a disgusted voice.

"Alright we'll wait in the woods for now, set camp there to draw less attention." Sasuke told us. In about an hour we were finished setting up camp, the sun still shinning brightly in the sky.

Sitting there doing nothing I couldn't help but think about what happened earlier, I know I miss her but seeing a play back memory in real time is pretty bad. "Huhhhh" I sighed.

"Neji I know its personal but can you tell me what happened to your mother its obviously bothering you."Moka said."Moka I don't think-Its alright Sasuke I'll tell her, we as a team shouldn't have secrets between each other anyway."I said cutting off Sasuke."Alright"he said while laying down turned the other way.

Moka and I both sat across from one another" Alright my mother's name is Hinata Hyuuga, She was the nicest person I've ever known. About four years ago, we were walking from the park it was late, already dark. We heard movement in the bushes as we turn around there was a creature, a monster, it was big probably about eight feet tall, covered in grey fur long snout like an animals and razor sharp teeth. My mother was a strong ninja but she only hit it once, it was so fast, faster than I could see. I tried to help but it smacked me away with the back of its hand like a bug. My mother was distracted because of this and slashed her in the chest with the opening. Her scream I still remember it clearly, she was able to hit with an attack in the chest knocking it out, she walk over to me. Her last words were im glad your safe I love you, then her lifeless body fell on top of me." I said imagining it all.

" oh my god im so sorr- im not done yet" I said cutting her off mid sentence.

'He, It got back up but as a human with grey hair and a face I'll never forget it and that sinister smile on his face. He left looking satisfied or maybe he was just leaving to heal I don't know or really care, all I know is it was my fault for being too weak and she's dead because of it, I'll never forgive myself and I will never let a teammate or loved one die ever again I swear this on my life…..never again."I said and mumbled the last part.

"I'm so sorry I can barely believe it, but don't worry Sasuke and I won't die, we are pretty strong too." Moka said reassuringly." Thank you Moka." I said sincerely, tears falling as I said it. I wiped them away with my arm immediately.

"Hey its sunset guys get ready." Sasuke told us

Few hours later, we were hiding in the top of the tree using the leafs as cover." Its been awhile you think that bartender was lying?"Sasuke asked." No the fear she had was real lets just keep watching the town." I replied.

"Hey whose that over there?" Moka said and pointed towards him. It was a man completely cover in a cloak walking towards the town, once he got there he just stood there looking in our direction just twenty feet away. It looked like he was about to look away when an arrow went flying below us hitting him directly in the back, causing him to fall to the ground probably dead. Then a bunch maybe thirteen green skinned, thick lipped, covered in what looked like boils and only about five feet tall. But they were loaded with weapons, some with spears others rusty swords but dangerous still." What are those things?" Sasuke and I said in sync.

"Orks, the inner me said their orks."Moka said. "Anything else the other you wants to tell us about those eh orks?" Sasuke said." Well she says there C class monster's very dumb and are coward, oh and they also hate fire."

"Tell her thanks and I can definitely use that information to my advantage!" Sasuke said a bit excited.

"So are we going to sit up here and talk or are we going to attack " I said getting impatient." Alright Moka you go right, Neji you go left. You guys take out the ones that try to dodge." Sasuke said.

We did as he said and not a moment later I heard" Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu" as I saw dragon head made out of flames hit about six of them and two jumped over here their back to me "Gentle fist art air palm" sending the chakra right threw them leaving big holes right in there chest, affectively killing them.

With the flames disappearing I saw Sasuke in the middle with Moka next to him and what ever left of the orks dead. I walk towards them, " That was too easy." Sasuke said." I agree" I replied.

"What happened to the rest of them" we heard a screechy voice say we turned around and saw to more orks and something much bigger in between them." Ogre, B class." Moka blurted out." Okay whats with all these classes?" Sasuke said.

"How bout we talk about this later after that things takin down, Moka do you know anything about that thing?" I said." Yes its very strong has pretty quick reflexes and a long tongue it likes to grab things with." Moka said quickly.

"Alright, first Neji, Moka take out those two orks, I'll distract the big man for till then. And go." Sasuke said and we all scattered to different side's.

I quickly dispatched my enemy with gentle fist into his skull, turning I see Moka take out hers by cutting his throat. Now to help Sasuke.

Seeing him go flying did not inspire confidence I'll tell you, Seeing him get right back up helped though. "Man that guy hits hard." Sasuke said coughing up blood.

"Dummy didn't I tell you very strong" Moka said in a fake angry but worried voice."yeah well I didn't think very strong ment fists of steel."Sasuke said.

Its tongue then wrapped around Moka's ankle then flinging her like a ragdoll into a tree, making a nice dent and cracks in it." Dang it" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. " chidori one thousand bird" I heard say as lighting came bursting into his hand, then sprinted at the ogre, if you could call it sprinting it he became more like a blur. The ogre tried to punch him but Sasuke thrust his chidori at him, going threw his arm into his chest and out his back.

Sasuke ripped his arm out of the ogres body "EWWWW theres ogre all over me yuck get it off get it off" He yelled flinging his arm everywhere, "_And to think I thought he as cool for a moment, what an idiot." _I thought with a sweatdrop.

"Wait" he mumbled and sprinted over to Moka."hey you alright?" Sasuke asked worried, completely forgetting the blood his arm is drenched in." Yeah just hit my head and a little dizzy" Moka said dazed." Want some blood, it might help get rid of dizziness" Sasuke said putting his left in front of her mouth(not the one covered in blood).she gladly drank but only for about five seconds just enough to put her back to a normal state of mind I guessed as I walked over." You two alright" I asked. " I'm fine now, thank you for asking." Moka said. " I'll live." Sasuke said in a tired voice.

"Wait guys inner Moka says that ogres aren't smart enough to get orks to work for them that there has to be another leader around here somewhere."Moka said in alarmed voice." Girls right but I should expect that from a vampire." Said a deep voice from behind them. We all turned around at the same time, "You" I said glaring unconsciously activating byakugan."I'm sorry do I know you, have I murdered some one close to you and if I did was it recent , you see I can't keep track hahaha." He laughed psychotically, his grey hair gleaming in the full moon.

He then transformed into his true form a grey haired" WereWolf" Moka said terrified." Wait are you serious that's a werewolf…..what class is it and what are we in for." Sasuke said the last part in a low tone." Werewolfs are super fast ,super reflexs and the only monster I know its weaker than in strength is a vampire and their powers get stronger the more the moon is showing, Its an S class super monster." Moka said in a scared voice." Oh we are so screwed" Sasuke said.

" No not entirely we if we can get this damn rosary" Sasuke corrected himself pulling at the rosary with no such luck of it coming off.

I started running at the beast in blind fury " AHHHHH DIE!" I screamed but was then sent flying feeling like I got hit by a building without even seeing him strike. Using the byakugans three hundred fifty nine vision I barely noticed him behind me, " Rotation" trying to make some distance." Fire style : phoenix fire jutsu" I heard Sasuke say as many small fireballs flying at our opponent he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke ,then slashing his back sending him into the ground.

"_No not again"_ I thought "NEVER AGAIN HAAAAAA RRRRRR" as I screamed it turned into a roar feeling new power surge with in me I attacked.

Sasuke Pov

"_What the hell just hit me I don't feel anything"_ I thought barely keeping conscious. I my vision was blury but see Neji wrap in an orange cloak "_with tails_?" I thought confused, I see Moka next to me, I think she's saying something but I cant hear anything" _I think I lost to much blood"_ I thought looking back at Neji I see him go flying away from the enemy going threw many tree's out of my sight.

I try to reach up and grab Moka but I snap off the rosary"_Oh now you come off, well Fu-" _consciousness.

Moka Pov

" oh so they finally let me out huh" I said looking down at Sasuke. " I'll save you this once if only for your tasty blood but don't push it Uchiha." I mumbled as she bit him.

Getting up after being finished she changed her attention to the mutt" Hey dog breath, over here" I said loudly mocking my enemy." I'm not going to let you kill these idiots or I'd have to deal the other Moka complaining, so prepare to die." I said casually.

She launched her first assault with a various kicks to his chest and head. He was sent flying into a few tree's, he got back up immediately and wiped the blood from his mouth" your stronger than the average vam- uhhh." he started as he got kicked threw more tree's, by me." That's it your dead you stupid wingless bat" he yelled as charging then getting kicked in the face sent flying in the other direction, but not by me.

Sasuke Pov

"uuugggghhh my head." I said groaning holding my head while getting up. I looked at my hands, _"Why do I have claws? Wait why doesn't my back hurt like hell, oh whatever lets kick this guys ass and then as ask question."_ I told myself I looked over where Neji went flying and some how I could see him threw all those broken tree's "Okay adding super sight to my super power list now." I mumbled to myself. I sprinted over to him almost tripping since I did not expect to run ten times faster or get there in almost an instant."Yo "I said to him while shaking him by shoulders trying wake him"uggghh." is all I got from him. "Dang it"I mumbled" WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS" I screamed in his ear. That woke him up "What happened why do you have red eyes without sharingan" He said very quickly." Well I'm guessing you got your ass kicked over here and I don't know what happened but come on we got help Moka.

"Okay but your sure this'll work" Neji said in reply to my newest plan to get him over there as quickly as possible." Yes yes don't you have any faith in me?" I responded starting to spin holding him by his ankles." Not really" he said in a low." Me either" I said" Wait WHA- OHHHH" he said before getting thrown.

I saw him shifting himself in position so he looked like he was doing a flying kick, CRACK."_OOOO right in its jaw"_ I thought as he broke the wolfs jaw and sent it flying.

I ran over as quickly as possible which was almost instantly.

"Nice kick Neji!" I told him." YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" he yelled in anger." But the thing is I didn't right." I said trying to calm him." That's not a good excuse Uchiha."

"Enough Whining you to, look" Moka said, clearly annoyed.

We watched as that mutt relocated its jaw back into place." That's it I'm to kill you all right NOW!" he yelled in anger but before he could a man in a brownish red cloak appeared and put his arm in front him. " That's enough Tenso, you've had your fun plus we have what we came for." The cloaked man said

"What no way I'm killing this kids!"he roared. "Tenso are defying me!"the cloak man yelled." What uh no, no sir I'm sorry I got carried away." he said in scared voice.

" I know but I have plans for these three so they need to stay alive for now alright." The cloaked man said."Yes sir" Tenso said obediently. "Good now lets go I don't think the im interested the most in is ready for the gift I have for him yet." The cloak man said and they both vanished.

"Those cowards they ran away." Neji said in frustration." Neji shut up if you couldn't sense that cloaked mans energy, let me tell you we just dodged death."

"He's right, if they both attacked I'm almost certain we'd be dead." Moka confirmed

"Okay so before you go what did you do to me?" I asked." Me, oh I just gave you some of my blood to save your fragile life and don't worry the side effects will be gone by tomorrow." she said nonchalantly.

"hmm makes sense ok, I guess thanks then" I said cheerfully." I'm guessing you didn't hear what I said." Moka said sarcastic tone. " Probably something like oh don't get use to this I'm only doing it for this, that and the other but that doesn't mean I shouldn't thank you, you still saved me." I said like it should be obvious. Her eyes just widened and I put the rosary back on her.

By that time we got back home my vampire powers were gone to my dismay." _They were cool when I had them."_ I thought to myself. I told them I'd give the report and to head home, Neji did immediately, obviously exhausted. But Moka stayed with me till then after the report Moka and I started to head home, I decided to go with to hers since she was so tired.

"You made an impression on the other me today." Moka said breaking the silence."Well I hope it was a good one then hahaha." I said laughing." I think it was but I doubt she'd admit it."Moka said. "As long as she doesn't hate me im good, so I think I'm on the right track." I replied.

"Well here we are see you tomorrow?" she asked. " yep its our day isn't it well why don't you come over to my place then, because I kinda promised my little sister I'd train with her, if you don't mind?' I asked

" Sure I'd love too, well bye." She said happily And when she got inside, I started to leave."_ I hope mom doesn't get the wrong idea." _I thought to myself, as I headed home.

Opening the door going upstairs and falling face first into my pillow, finally get to rest.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, if you have any idea's to make this story more enjoyable feel free to share. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4 A Normal Day Off

I do not own Naruto or Rosairo+Vampire. This is normal, _this is thought._ I hope you enjoy chapter 4

Third Person Pov

Sasuke Jr. woke up pretty early, looking at the clock it was eight a.m. Ok maybe it wasn't early but it was for him, putting on a fresh black T shirt and shorts, he went downstairs wondering if Sazuki is awake, he'll have to tell her and mom that Moka's coming over." I don't think they'll mind."

" What won't who mind his sister ?" Asked from down the stairs."_ She has the ear's of a freaking hawk!"_

" Oh its just I'm having a friend come over and don't worry about my promise we'll still train, we'll just have an extra person to practice with."

" Alright well I guess its fine- wait did you say she, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND!?"

" She's not my girl friend just a friend!" Sasuke yelled out embarrassed.

"Oh yeah then why is your face red, hmmm?"

"What are you too fighting about now? I swear whenever your fathers gone you two go nuts." There mother said walking in the door with grocery bags. She set them on the table." Well?"

" Sasuke got a girlfriend and she's coming over today." Sazuki answered immediately

"What!? Really I didn't think it'd happen so soon."

" She's not my girlfriend, she's a teammate and friend nothing more sheesh.

"Says tomato face." Sazuki mumbled.

"MY FACE ISN'T RED LIKE A TOMATO" Sasuke yelled." I didn't say red." His sister said smirking."grrrr"

" Enough you two, anyways when do we get to meet this young ladie Sasuke.?"

" When ever she gets here I guess, she knows her way here , I pointed the house out to here when I was walking her home."

"Why are you too staring at me now?"

"Oh its nothing." The girls said in sync."

" Oh and your older-" Sakura was cut off by some one knocking on the door. "I'll get it" she said walking over to the door.

" Why hello you must be Sasuke's friend, I'm his mother Mrs. Uchiha, but you can call me Sakura."

"Hello Mrs- I mean Sakura and yes I'm Sasuke's friend , Moka."

" Well come in Moka its nice to have one of Sasuke's friends come over."

"Thank you, hi Sasuke. " Moka greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Moka, this is my little sister I told you about last night. Sazuki say hi."

" Hello." she said examining her." I have come to the conclusion, your definitely not his girlfriend, your way out of his league." Sazuki said as if fact. "Hey I'm good looking, oh great now you embarrassed Moka too." Sasuke yelled

Blushing a little" Do they always fight like this?" Moka whispered to Sakura.

"Sadly yes. Alright enough you two, Sazuki its your brother's birthday try to be nice."

"Fine." Sazuki grumbled." Wait Sasuke its your birthday, why didn't you tell?" Moka asked." I don't know I guess I didn't really think it mattered."

" Of course it matters, grr now I don't have a present for you." Moka said grabbing her head in frustration.

" Hey you being here's better than some of my family does, so don't worry about. Anyways I'm going to go take a shower. "

" Oh Sasuke before you go I wanted to tell you Itachi's going to be back today." His mother said." Really Awesome!" Sasuke said jumping in joy." When?"

" I only know its today."

"Alright as long as its soon I don't care" he said walking to into the hallway towards the shower." I'm going outside to train." Sazuki told her mother, while walking out the backdoor.

" If you don't mind me asking, who's Itachi and why did Sasuke get so excited to here he was getting back?"

" He's my oldest boy, he's just below four years older than Sasuke, And for to answer your second question. Itachi and Sasuke have the closest relationship in this family, they were always together, when their father wasn't training Itachi, but their father favors Itachi because he reminds him of his dead brother, So he almost ignores Sasuke ,even now he's bad about it. But because of it Itachi trained Sasuke I could honestly say he acts more like a father than their very own. The only problem with the two is Itachi always see's Sasuke like the little boy he use to be and but to be fair Sasuke acts more like a child around him.

" Wow, he sounds like a nice brother."

" Yes well he still needs to learn Sasuke is not a baby anymore."

" I'm sure he will, he sounds smart enough."

" Who sounds smart?" Sasuke said behind them his hair still a bit wet.

" Oh we were just talking about your brother,sweety."

"Oh okay"

"Well shall we go Moka, I'm sure Sazuki is getting impatient."

" Sure." She said as they walked out."Sazuki we're ready" Sasuke yelled over to his sister. She was near a big pond. We walked over." So what do you want to learn?" Moka asked sweetly.

" how about that fire jutsu you guys know." Sazuki said to Sasuke."Fire ball jutsu?"

"yeah".

"Alright then , activate your sharingan, it will make things easier for you." Sasuke told her as he showed her the handseals. Moka just sat down where she was standing. "Remember to do it over the water."

"yeah yeah." "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" making a small fore come out of her mouth. " Dang it how do I get it huge like yours?" "Practice my dear sister, practice."

After about two hours, Sazuki was passed out on the ground." Well she did better than I thought, still has a long way to go till its as big as mine though." Sasuke said as he was picking her up, carefully not to wake her" Come on lets go inside."

After putting her in her bed, Sasuke went back in Kitchen." Looks like a good cake mom."

"Thank you dear."

Knock knock" I'll get it." Moka said opening the door." Umm who are you" the man asked."ITACHI" sasuke yelled and jumped him sending them both to ground" Your late Itachi" Sasuke told getting off his brother." Yes I'm sorry Sasuke but who's this" he pointed to Moka

" Oh hello I'm Moka, Sasuke's friend"

"Ah so your that girl he keeps telling me about, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." He said even though Sasuke has'nt had the chance to tell him since he's been on a mission for a month.

" Really what did he say about me?"

" Oh that just that you're the prettiest girl he's ever seen."

"Really, that's so sweet of Sasuke." Moka said turning to him

Itachi winked at him when Moka was turned.

" Yeah maybe hehe." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head.

" Anyway happy birthday little brother" handing Sasuke a long present. He opened it immediately "Awesome, My first sword, Sweet!"

" I'll teach you how to use it later." Itachi told his little brother while walking in and closing the door. Sasuke was to busy admiring and examining his sword, It had a black hilt in and engraved in the blade said Unknown Greatness. Sasuke put his sword in its sheath and tied it to his pants.

Few hours later and just after finishing the cake, " Its getting pretty late I'm going to rest , see you in morning little brother , mother and hopefully you as well Moka." And with that itachi went to bed.

"I'm getting tired too, sweety I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura went to her room.

Sasuke looked at the time "_eight huh."_

" Hey I have to go before my dad gets mad for being late." Moka said yawning.

" Alright I'll walk with you there."

"Okay, It wouldn't feel right if you didn't.

Half way there Moka started conversation " So how old are you now?"

" thirteen"

" Do you ever get jealous of Itachi."

" Where did that come from?"

" Oh well your mom talk a lot about the two of you so, I'm just curios."

" Yeah I do some times I guess, when he trains with dad for example. But I live with it even if it hurts at times, there's no need to complain."

"We're here Moka"

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"of course it'd be boring if I didn't. She walked inside. "you can come out now."

The cloaked man from yesterday's mission appeared. " Good instincts."

"What do you want and who are you?

" My name is Kabuto Yakushi and my interests are with you, I can sense such latent power I can taste it.

"What do want with me."

"Later I want you to be my pawn but for now I just came to give you your birthday present." Suddenly my body was paralyze, he walked up to me and bit my neck." Meet the new and improved curse mark, don't worry this won't kill you and it won't activate unless your about to die or have a killing intent. I gave it to you so you don't die before I want you too. Goodbye. And Sasuke passed out.

Hoped you enjoyed chapter 4 , sorry this one was so short I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Kabuto Yakushi

I do not own Naruto or Rosairo + Vampire. Hope you enjoy.

In an old sound hideout made by Orochimaru, were two walking figures.

"Kabuto why do we have to use these old relics all the time I mean we have a village right over our heads why not use it to put all your experiments at?" Tenso Asked.

"Most of the villagers would try to flee if they knew what was happening right under their feet, then other nations would most likely attack with the innocent out of the way and we can't have that or at least not yet that is. Now stop your complaining."

" Alright alright, so how have your little experiments been going?"

" well I'm finally testing the new cursed seal, it will be a little bit of time before I get results."

" New?"

" Yes The Curse Seal of Hell, I created it with the vampire blood as a medium , since I don't have Juugo for that like Orochimaru did. The seal has a very high chance of death at least 90%, because of the violent nature of the vampire cells, its quite marvelous if you ask me. To think that you creatures were above our heads all that time before the Ten tails blasted that hole in the sky. Most people are still terrified by the thought of creatures like yourself even though its been quite a few years. I honestly am quite excited to see how many of you there are, since whenever I think I've found out all your kinds secrets there seem to be more".

" You went off topic my lord and I know all that."

" Ah I did didn't I. The Curse seal of hell has chance of death for its violent cells like I said before but also it breaks down the body if its not strong enough. But if the person survives I expect there to fantastic increase in strength."

" Sounds fun. So who's the lucky runt who got it."

" Sasuke Uchiha Jr."

" WHAT THAT BRAT! Why him, why not the older uchiha's or the vampire girl? The boys weak.

" One the older Uchiha are to powerful to randomly confront, Two the girl is already a vampire like you said and I want the best increase in power possible, so I need a human. And three the boy has more dark potential then his brother, his chakra is much more powerful and he can have more in the future if he's worked hard enough. I know this since I know what his fathers felt like at a young age, he feels exactly like him. The seal will help unlock his dark potential." Kabuto said licking his lips.

"And what if he dies from the seal?"

" Then I was wrong about him and he die's, just a disappointment."

"Alright can I eat him if he does die." Tenso said Anxiously

" go ahead it wouldn't matter then."

" Great I've always wondered what Uchiha flesh tasted like after hearing about them from you."

" Yes I know."

" So when can I kill that girl again?"

" When find Alucard you may kill her for the rosary but until then its smarter to leave it in one place so we don't have to go looking for it when the time comes."

" Grrr its always eat them later, never you can eat them now." Tenso growled under his breath.

" Alright now that's enough squabbling we're here." Kabuto said in front of a door. Opening it. there was a grassy field with the sun setting and a boy about fourteen looking into it. it would look peaceful . except for the hundreds of ninja on the scattered over the field as far as the eye can see.

" Whats this?" Tenso said in awe.

" Meet my first experiment towards making the ultimate killer and my first cloning experiment ever since Orochimaru tried to clone the first hokage, Tenso meet Yami."

Sorry for not uploading just a lot has been going on and I'll try to upload longer chapters in the future.


End file.
